1. Technical Field
The invention relates to wide-angle lenses and, in particular, relates to a wide-angle lens with a high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the market has experienced an increased demand for wide-angle lenses that have a wide field angle to receive a broader view while achieving excellent correction of aberrations (i.e., high resolution) to compliment an increase in the number of pixels of solid state imaging elements such as, coupled charge device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imaging sensors. However, methods for the correction of aberrations, especially field curvature, distortion, and coma, becomes a challenge when configuring a wide-angle lens having a large field angle, if the configuration of the wide-angle lens (e.g., the number, the position distribution, the refraction power distribution of the lenses employed in the wide-angle lens) have not matured.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wide-angle lens, which can overcome the abovementioned problems.